


The Closet

by Prussian_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just... So much fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussian_Ink/pseuds/Prussian_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is secluded by himself in his closet, drowning out the rest of the world when his boyfriend decides to pays him a visit.<br/>One Shot. Tooth rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

Gilbert often felt separated from the real world. He felt like he didn’t fit in with his brother and best friends Francis and Antonio, like the rest of the world moved on without him and he was left behind in its wake. 

His brother was currently in the kitchen baking with Feliciano, who had come over to spend the night, and his boyfriend Ivan was watching a gardening show on some Russian TV channel he had no idea even existed. 

Gilbert himself was in his bedroom, hiding in the closet. Yes, the closet. A few years ago he had emptied out a lot of the useless shit he had in there, going on a ‘spring cleaning’ spree and got a little carried away. He still kept a lot of his old keepsakes, like past uniforms, weapons, flags, and other relics of his past. But he still had a huge gap of space left in the corner of his closet, which he decided to convert into a space where he could just hang out and listen to music, which was exactly what he was doing right now.

It had turned into a nest of sorts, with blankets with his country’s soccer team logo on them covering the carpeted floor, pillows crammed into the corners, and the Prussian flag proudly hanging on the back wall along with some band posters. It was a cozy space that only he knew about, god forbid if his brother or anyone else found out about it. Despite the fact that Ludwig was serious most of the time, he would still jump at the chance to tease his big brother if the opportunity should arise. 

He adjusted the earbuds in his ears, turning up the volume a little and letting out a content sigh. Listening to Eisbrecher, nestled in his nest of pillows, secluded and just relaxing away from the worries of the modern world was so comforting and relieving. He really did enjoy being alone sometimes, not wanting to be bothered with the reality of modern life which he was so detached from, still abandoned back in the clutches of an old world. 

He was so distracted by his music that he didn’t even hear the door to his bedroom being opened or the sound of footsteps approaching the closet. He did however hear the closet door sliding open, his earbuds falling out from being startled so bad. 

“I-Ivan?” The German looked up at the man towering over him.

“Privet, Gilbert. I thought you were in here.” He said with a smile. “Mind if I join you?” he asked.

Gilbert put his earbuds back into his ears, turning the volume down low and making some space for his boyfriend. “How the hell did you know I was in here?” he asked.

“Where else would you have been?” He asked with a smile. Ivan ducked down and slid into the closet, sitting down next to him and looking around at the cozy nest of blankets and pillows, making himself comfortable among them. “Cozy little spot you have in here.” He remarked with a chuckle, noticing the light bulb hanging down just above them with curiosity. He lifted a finger to tap it, when Gilbert spoke. 

“Don’t touch that, it’s hot.” He grumbled. “And don’t let West know about this. It’s so unawesome…” The German huffed with a small pout, nestling himself into the blankets and nuzzling his face into the pillows.

Ivan chuckled, retracting his finger away from the light bulb. “Aw, you’re like a little bunny~ So cute.” 

Gilbert snorted softly and flicked Ivan’s protruding nose. “Shut up.” He said, a small crimson blush dusting across his pale cheeks.

Ivan rubbed his nose, then slid his arms around the smaller male and pulled him back into his chest, spreading his legs so he could settle comfortably between them. He rested his chin on the white tufts of Gil’s soft hair, gently rubbing his shoulders and arms. He smiled when the German let out a soft sigh, his pink eyes slipping half way closed in contentment. 

“What are you listening to?” Ivan asked, breathing a tiny kiss into his hair and then nuzzling his nose against him.

“Hmm?” Gil grunted, appearing to be in a daze, and then snapped out of it. “Oh. Eisbrecher. They’re a German band. You heard of them?” He inquired, tilting his head back to look up at him affectionately.

Ivan shook his head. “Oh, nyet. Can I listen too?” He queried, tilting his head to the side and mindlessly playing with his short locks of hair. 

Gilbert smiled, not smirked, but a genuine smile, and nodded. “Sure.” He said, sliding an earbud out and giving it to Ivan. “Tell me if it’s too loud.” He added. 

The pair listened to the music on Gil’s ipod on shuffle for hours, snuggling together in a tangle of limbs and pillows, not aware of time or anything else for that matter, too distracted and caught up with each other. They would occasionally drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, and then wake up again when the other one moved to get more situated. Their positions changed every few minutes, and their current position was the one they found to be most comfortable. Ivan was relaxing on his back, Gilbert pleasantly settled between his legs lying on his belly. The German’s face was gently nuzzled against his lower abdomen, Ivan’s t-shirt riding up so his stomach and chest was mostly exposed, his fingers mindlessly playing with the albino’s soft white hair. 

He would occasionally massage and rub his scalp, causing the other male to purr in contentment and moan softly. Said albino in return would lazily run his hand up his side under his shirt, occasionally trailing his fingers over the Russian’s chest. Sometimes his fingers would graze over a ticklish spot and make Ivan giggle and twitch, which amused Gilbert. He would tease him about how girly he sounded and Ivan took all his insults good naturedly, smiling lovingly down at him.

Gilbert would sometimes press light chaste kisses on Ivan’s abdomen when he would feel inspired and compelled to do so, then nuzzle against the base of his stomach and sigh in satisfaction. He relished in his scent, feeling a calmness overtake his body and soothe his senses. He felt safe and happy with him, but best of all, he felt loved.

His warm breath brushed against his skin lightly, and Ivan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips. He gently massaged his fingers into his scalp, enjoying the tiny moan he earned in return, and then moved his big hands down to his nape and gently rubbed the back of his neck and spine. 

The song faded and changed to “Always” by blink-182, and Gilbert couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He knew the song, but Ivan didn’t and he tilted his head to the side in question when the smaller male shifted and moved from between his legs to rest comfortably on top of his chest. Their flat, toned chests pressed together and fit well against each other, both males able to feel the other’s rhythmic heartbeat. 

When Ivan began listening to the lyrics he smiled and began to understand why Gilbert had moved to a more intimate position. Gil smirked and gazed lovingly down at his boyfriend, that beautiful pink blush dusting his cheeks, matching the shade of his eyes.

Ivan smiled up at him and leaned up so the tips of their noses touched, surprising Gilbert a little, then gently began to rub his big nose against his. Gilbert’s blush darkened and spread across his cheeks, his lips parting as he laughed, closing his eyes. The sweet sound of his laughter made Ivan’s heart flutter. 

“Fucking dork.” Gilbert laughed as Ivan leaned up and pressed their lips together softly.

Gilbert was quick to respond, tilting his head to the side and kissing him back, both of their lips molding together and moving against each other in harmony. 

He felt Ivan’s arms enclose around him, holding him close against his body as the song moved onto the chorus. 

Ivan gently grabbed Gilbert’s wrist and placed his palm over his beating heart so the albino could feel his heart flutter in his chest. Gilbert smirked against his lips and moved his hands to play with his short locks of hair around his nape while Ivan’s hands caressed down his back, dipping down lower to squeeze and fondle his ass.

They made out for the rest of the song, then finally parted and panted softly, red eyes staring back into purple. After catching their breaths again Gilbert gently nudged their mouths back together, it was slower than it was before, just their lips brushing against each other and it gave his stomach butterflies.

Suddenly light poured into the closet as the door was aggressively yanked open. The two scrambled away from each other in surprise, Gilbert falling out of the closet in the process and banging his head in the wall, murmuring a small ‘fuck’ and rubbing his head.

Gilbert looked up to see Lovino standing there, glaring down at them with a hand on his hip. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?!” the German blurted, still rubbing his head. Ivan was sitting behind him, watching coolly.

“What the fuck are you fuckers doing in the fucking closet?!” Lovino retorted, crossing his arms.

Gilbert glared back up at him, sitting up as Ivan wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his forehead, watching the two bicker in amusement.

“Well we’re not in the closet anymore!” Gilbert exclaimed, obviously not amused like Ivan was.

“Obviously not!” Lovino retorted, motioning with his hands to the position the two were in. Ivan had started to kiss Gilbert’s neck and he pulled away when Lovino spoke, blushing softly.

Ludwig walked into the room, standing in the doorway. “What are they doing in the closet?” he asked in confusion, brushing some flour off of his apron.

All three men turned their heads to look at him. 

“Mein gott!!! We’re not in the closet anymore!!!” Gilbert shouted, glaring at his little brother as Ivan chuckled, kissing the top of Gil’s head, making him blush and murmur under his breath.

Ludwig blushed and wiped some flour from his forehead. “I can see that.” He cleared his throat. “Well, Lovino was supposed to tell you two that me and Feliciano finished baking our cake and you are both welcome to have a slice. Obviously that information was not conveyed, as I heard shouting and came to see what was wrong.”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know they’d be in the fucking closet.”

Gilbert glared at him again. “I told you, you little Italian shit, we’re not in the fucking clo---“ he was cut off by Ivan’s lips being pressed to his in a kiss, successfully shutting him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction I have ever posted, and I plan to write more in the future.


End file.
